To Live In Color
by lexieconextreme
Summary: "You would think one would notice the black and white world suddenly filling with a rainbow of colors, but the moment she saw him, it was as if there had always been color. And the more Lucy thought about it, the more she became convinced that the colors had appeared the moment she met Natsu." AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate. NaLu
1. Lucy

**Prompt: AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.**

* * *

Lucy was quite used to living in a world where everything is black and white. She didn't know anything else, and she never had. And when she was little, she wasn't sure she ever would.

But back then, her mother would tell her stories about the colors of the world. Lucy would sit and listen for hours while Layla did her best to describe what things truly looked. But it is hard to describe color to someone who sees only in black and white. When her mother died, there was no longer anyone to describe the world to Lucy. Spetto and the other servants tried, but Lucy would have preferred her father. But he only buried himself in his work, and no longer payed any attention to his young daughter.

Lucy began to believe she would never find the one person who would turn her world into a rainbow of colors. Her father kept her almost imprisoned within that large house of theirs, believing that she would never need anything else, as happiness could buy you anything.

Then she ran away. She knew her servants would miss her, but they would understand why she left. Lucy wondered whether her father would even notice, but unless something profitable that had to do with her came up, she doubted it. Perhaps her judgement was a little harsh, but still, it stood.

When Lucy ran away from home, she had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do. She drifted, doing odd jobs for people in need along the way, and eventually found herself in Hargeon. Hargeon, where the news of Salamander of Fairy Tail's arrival reached her ears. Excited girls squealed to each other in the streets, and Lucy followed them, wondering if a Fairy Tail wizard had _really_ come to Hargeon.

Lucy felt something was off when she actually _saw_ the wizard claiming to be Salamander. He just... didn't look the part. It was off. But still, she fell under his little love charm anyway.

And then came the boy with the pink hair. He stumbled into the crowd of girls, calling eagerly for someone called Igneel, then accused "Salamander" of being a fake. The girls attacked him, and Lucy waited until they were gone before speaking to him. She bought he and his odd blue cat some dinner, regretting it only because the jewel she'd managed to save when buying Nikola's key from the magic shop earlier was used on them.

Aside from the atrocious appetite, Lucy quite liked the boy who'd put an end to the wizard's love charm. He was rather simple, and had terrible manners, but it was clear that he was a good person.

Lucy knew that was true when he rescued her and the other girls from the boat and the human traffickers. He'd just jumped in straight away without a single thought, not seeming to care that he would get severely motion-sick. That, or he'd just forgotten. But, either way, the boy had come to help Lucy when she needed it most, because, whether she liked it or now, she was all but helpless without her keys, which had been tossed mercilessly into the ocean.

But the wizard and his trafficking gang were quickly exterminated, thanks to Aquarious (bad attitude and all) and the _real_ Salamander from Fairy Tail.

The true Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail invited Lucy to join Fairy Tail as they ran from the police officers that chased them through the streets of Hargeon. The two barely escaped from the officers, hiding in an alley as they rushed by. The next day, they were on the station platform, waiting for the train that would take the Lucy and the pink-haired wizard to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail. The wizard was bantering nervously (in anticipation for the upcoming ride) with Happy, and it was then Lucy realized.

How had she known his hair was pink?

You would think one would notice the black and white world suddenly filling with a dazzling rainbow of colors, but the moment she saw _him_ , it was as if there had always been colors. It had taken the better part of a day and a half to realize that the world was no longer black and white.

And the more Lucy thought about it, the more she became convinced that the colors had appeared the moment she met Natsu. Now that she realized how drastically everything had changed, Lucy looked around the place where they stood. The floor was a boring, cement gray. The sky was a gorgeous blue that Lucy couldn't seem to get enough of.

The hair of her soulmate was salmon pink, and his strange flying cat's fur was blue and white. Natsu looked at her, curious as to why she was smiling like she was. Lucy just shook her head, smile continuing to brighten Natsu's day. If it had taken her clever self a day and a half to figure it out, who knew how long it would take her Dragon Slayer soulmate?

Oh well. Lucy could wait for Natsu to figure it out on his own. Perhaps it would be better that way.


	2. Natsu

It was well after the battle with Tartaros when Natsu realized the change.

He and Happy were on the road, traveling around Ishgar and training, training, training. The road was long, and Happy was chattering excitedly about seeing Carla again someday.

"I hope we see 'em soon! Then I can tell Carla all about the training we did, and all the nummy fishies I caught! Ooh, I bet she looks especially pretty today, with a pink bow on her tail and her fur all shiny and white!"

Happy was almost literally fanboying as he flew in the air next to Natsu while the dragon slayer listened with growing amusement. The fact that Happy knew what color Carla's bow was, and what color her fur was, told him Happy really did love Carla. A lot of people in the world didn't get the chance to meet their soulmate; the world was just too big! You had to be really lucky to meet the one person that would complete your life and your soul.

Which brought Natsu to another thought. _He_ was seeing in color, wasn't he? When had that happened? He thought hard for a moment, but thinking had never really been Natsu's strong point, and so, failed miserably.

Damn it! When had he begun seeing colors?! Who was his soulmate?!

Ugh. Natsu scratched his head, desperately wanting to destroy something or fight someone in order to relieve his stress and distract himself. He tried to tune in to Happy's cheerful, longing monologue about Carla, but that didn't work. The colors, the colors, the colors...

When, damn it?!

Half-formed memories of Hargeon appeared in his mind, and Natsu pushed his thoughts toward it. What was it? He remembered running up to the group of girls surrounding the fake Salamander in an excited trance, thinking that it must be Igneel, it could be no one else! Black and white was all he had seen, rushing toward the group.

Then he had burst through, and the first person he'd seen hadn't been Bora, it was-

"Natsu!"

Natsu blinked, looking around in surprise. He was standing in the middle of the road, and annoyed passerby were giving him irked looks. Happy floated by his side, concern etched into his face.

"You kinda spaced out there," the Exceed told him worriedly. "You okay?"

Natsu tried _really_ hard not to be annoyed with his best friend. He really did. It wasn't as if Happy knew what was going on inside his head, what memory he was trying to get at. He tugged a hand again through his overgrown pink hair, thinking vaguely that maybe he should get it cut.

"Yeah buddy, I'm cool. Just thinkin' about something."

"Alright..." Happy trailed off uncertainly, beginning to lead the way through town again. Honestly, the simple fact that _Natsu_ , of all people, was _thinking_ , was what worried him most. But oh well. They were in Crocus, and they had other things to think about.

It was a few days until the Grand Magic Games were to begin, and Natsu was insisting on challenging whoever won, so the two had arrived in Crocus early in order to watch the proceedings.

Well, he wasn't insisting now. In fact, Natsu didn't look much like he cared at all. He had an uncertain look on his face, as if he were trying to confirm a thought he wasn't sure he was having. Happy's normally cheerful face was clouded with worry, but he didn't say anything more, and simply concentrated on finding them a place to sleep until the Grand Magic Games ended.

Later that night, Natsu and Happy were laying on the ground in the caverns beneath the Games' arena. It seemed as good a place as any to stay, and virtually no one wanted to venture down below, so it was safe.

Happy was passed out, once more dreaming of his beautiful Carla and many nummy fishies. Natsu flopped about on the ground, having given up on sleep before he'd even laid down. That memory he'd almost gotten at earlier that day... what _was_ it?

He'd run up to Bora's group of girls in black and white... and the first person he'd seen wasn't actually Bora. It was... gah, who was it! Natsu was sure the world had stopped being black and white that day, he just couldn't figure out who he'd seen.

Maybe if he just stopped thinking about it, it would come to him. Sure. Natsu's thoughts drifted from place to place, and finally back to Hargeon, where he'd first met Lucy. He smiled at that one.

Beautiful, blonde Lucy, writing novels and being embarrassed about it, Lucy, with her damned Lucy Kicks. Lucy, and her unending devotion to her friends and her spirits.

Maybe, after the Games, he should go and visit her. That would be nice. Lucy and Plue and Hargeon... He had almost drifted off to sleep when the Thought occurred.

Natsu shot up into a sitting position, staring in shock out into the darkness of the caverns. The first person he'd seen in Bora's group of recruits hadn't been Bora, it had been... Lucy.

Oh.

Lucy. Natsu laughed softly, laying down and burrowing into his sleeping bag. Yes, after the Magic Games, he would definitely have to go and see her. He wondered if she knew, if she had noticed. Knowing her, she probably had.

Natsu drifted off to sleep, already wanting the Games to end even quicker than he had before.

Natsu walked slowly out into the arena, very pleasantly aware of the thousands of people watching him in shock. He was already putting out heat, but not near enough to actually do anything. He shouted out a challenge to the winning team, who looked like absolutely nothing. They would be easy. The judges shouted out in shock, telling play-by-play what was going on down in the arena.

Soon enough, the winning team was on the ground, practically melting in the heat Natsu was throwing off. It wasn't much of a surprise, as much of the arena seemed to be melting as well, Natsu noted with interest. That had to mean he was reaching volcanic temperatures, right?

And he'd done all this just by walking around the country! Natsu snickered to himself before his nose caught a hint of a scent that hadn't been around for a year. His ears perked up to listen to Happy's voice, greeting someone up on the balcony.

 _Lucy._

Natsu looked up at her, letting his hood fall back. She was half-naked again (which Natsu supposed was his fault, but, what could ya do?), but she didn't look angry. Merely astonished. And she smiled. There were tears in her chocolate brown eyes, but she smiled at him.

Natsu grinned at her. "What's up, Luce!"

She opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, guards and soldiers filled the arena before Natsu could have said _food_ , and had him surrounded. Happy sighed and facepalmed, but Natsu just laughed.

"See ya around, Lucy!"


End file.
